The invention relates to variegated extruded articles.
Extruded articles are available in an array of colors and styles for a variety of applications. When extruded articles are closed-cell foams, they are used in water sports equipment, such as surfboards, boogie boards, sail boards, toys, and other recreational items.
In certain applications, such as in the water sport industry, variegated articles are useful for aesthetic reasons. Historically, variegations on the surface of articles have been added on by a secondary extrusion process, a co-extrusion process, or coating process to introduce elongated variegations (i.e., stripes), for example, requiring additional processing steps and a means for adhering the article surface to the elongated variegation. The elongated variegations, or colored stripes, adhered to the surface can delaminate during use of the article or during exposure to weathering forces.